Intruciando
by naba-titans
Summary: que pasaria si chico bestia se queda solo en la torre y no tiene nada que hacer ? ¿se meterera a intruciar a la habitacion de raven? que encontrara hay?...CBxR
1. Sueños y aceptando la verdad

**hola este es mi primer fic no comiensa muy INTERESANTE pero se pone bueno pasan cosas que no sa las esperan y los capitulos son cortos y son barios ! ... gracias ! diculpen las faltas de ortografia**

En la torre T solo se encontraba un chico bestia solo y aburrido , cyborg habia salido en una cita con abeja , robin estaba en una justa con la liga de la justicia , starfire estaba con raven en el centro comercia y el no estaba asiendo absolutamente nada .

se le ocurrio una no muy brillante idea: meterce en la habitacion de ... **RAVEN!**

encontro libros, libros, conjuros, libros y mas libros , se metio en cada cajon que pillaba a la vista (contando el cajon de la ropa interior de raven) , y encontro un **joyero**

CB: quien diria que raven tiene joyas

el ojjiverde lo abrio y de le salio una mano nega que lo jalo hasta meterlo en el joyero. llego a un pasillo con paredes, piso , techo blanco y puertas de diversos colores

CB: donde rayos estoy - en frete de el abia un letrero gigante que desia "SUEÑOS"- la verdad eso responde totalmente mi pregunta-

como sabemos lo intruso y metiche que puede llegar a ser chico bestia , se puso a rebisar algunas puertas

primero entro a uan puerta color verde (como la piel de chico bestia)

sueño verdee: era una ermosa pradera donde una raven ya mayor persegua a dos pequeños niños . el niño tenia el cabello norado , piel blanquesina , y ojos de un verde esmeralda. la niña teni el cabello con algunoos rulos y de un color verde al igal que su piel , traia un bestido purpura y sus ojos eran de un profundo violeta . a pocos metros de los niños vebia corriendo un sabueso verde que se transformo en un chico bestia ya mayor . la esena era hermosa y chicobestia no se la podia creer . su corason latia rapidamente como si deseara que eso ocurriera algun dia pero porque , que le estaba susuediando , alomejor se abia enamorado de la chica mas seria y hermosA del mundo espera, el peso que raven era hermosa .

( ya afuera del sueño se segua cuestionando) _talves siento esto ase mucho pero no me abia fijado , si eso debe ser... ¡ ESTOY ENAMORADO DE RAVEN! o si la bellisima raven , como rayos no me di cuenta antes o alomejor yo tenia miedo de que ella no me aceptara pero ahora que se que talves tenga una oportunidad de ser algo mas que amigos o de aserla reir , me siento mas seguro y ¡ PAAAAF! _

el joven habia chocado con una puerta purpura que afuera decia "NO ENTRA" pero como chico bestia el un metiche ,entro igua (N/A: pobre tonto)

por dentro era todo blanco y de apoco aparecio el interior de las sala/cosina de la torre , CB y raven estabn en el sillon combersando , en eso chico bestia dijo un chiste lo que saco una piqueña carcajada a raven , de apoco se empesaron a asercar y se besaron tiernamente .

CB: _espera un segundo... yo soñe eso mismo anoche... !raven sueña lo mismo que yo! (N/A: pobre iluso) _el ojiverde salio de aquel sueño con las manos en la nuca y mirando hacia el techo camino asi por 10 minutos hasta que choco con ... **RAVEN!**


	2. Que onda las puertas?

**Hola... gracias por leer mi fic! y disculpen por la faltas de ****ortografía**

***anteriormente en teen titans***

el joven había chocado con una puerta purpura que afuera decia "NO ENTRA" pero como chico bestia el un metiche ,entro igua (N/A: pobre tonto)

por dentro era todo blanco y de apoco aparecio el interior de las sala/cosina de la torre , CB y raven estabn en el sillon combersando , en eso chico bestia dijo un chiste lo que saco una piqueña carcajada a raven , de apoco se empesaron a asercar y se besaron tiernamente .

CB: _espera un segundo... yo soñe eso mismo anoche... !raven sueña lo mismo que yo! (N/A: pobre iluso) _el ojiverde salio de aquel sueño con las manos en la nuca y mirando hacia el techo camino asi por 10 minutos hasta que choco con ... **RAVEN!** ( enpiesa aqui -)

CB: eeeh ... hola ...como esta yo solo ...emmm ...porque estas vestida de celeste ? - efectivamente , raven estaba bestida de celeste y tenia una inusual sonrisa en su rostro

RaeCeleste:te guiare a la salida - dijo ¿sonriendo?

CB: hola , eee y que sentimiente eres tu?

RaeCeleste: yo no soy ningun sentimiento , soy la guardiana de los sueños

CB: aaah y me prodias desir que significan los colores de las puertas ?

RaeCeleste: claro , te respondo mientras caminamos

CB: estabien -sigui a la raven celeste - que significa la puerta verde?

RaeCeleste: esa significa que soñaba despierta o contigo - dijo sonriendo

CB: _Woooooooooooow! O/O - Y-y la purpura?_

RaeCeleste : ajajajaj (se rios muy despacito) esa era una puerta tampra- dijo simplemente la rae celeste

CB: quee?

RaeCeleste: esa puerta sirve para cuando algien entra aqui ( que no sea raven) y ya que este en lugar almasena los sueños , guarda el ultimo sueño del intruso

CB: _rayoss! ese es mi sueñooo! - _y no hay posibilidad de burrarlo?

RaeCeleste : nop hasta que raven lo vea y sepa de quien es :D

CB: ¬¬!

RaeCeleste : ya! aqui esta la unica salida , este portal no te llevara a la torre sino a la mente de rae , hay pidele a alguna personalidad que te guie a la salida!

CB: gracias! adios! dijo mientas ajitaba su mano en forma de despedida.


	3. Afecto y Alegria

**Hola... gracias por leer mi fic! este es uno de los cap mas largos . dejen reviews!**

***anteriormente en teen titans***

RaeCeleste : ya! aqui esta la unica salida , este portal no te llevara a la torre sino a la mente de rae , hay pidele a alguna personalidad que te guie a la salida!

CB: gracias! adios! dijo mientas ajitaba su mano en forma de despedida.

O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o* TORRE T O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O

Starfire Y raven acababan de aterrisar en la asotea repleras de bolsas (N/A: solo star estaba cargada de bolsas y raven traia 2)

Rea: que cansada estoy Star

Star: yo tambien ... pero debo ir a buscar a robin a su reunion ¿ me acompañas?

Rae: perdoname Star pero estoy agotadicima... Yo llevare tus bolsas a tu cuarto

Star : Gracias! - abrazo a su amiga y emprendio el vuelo

raven levanto las bolsas consus poderes y las dejo en la habitacion de Star (tambien las que habia comprado ella ) se dirigio a su habitacion a dormir un poco pero ... encontro su joyero en el piso , ella sabia perfenctamente queien se abia metido en su cuarto ... **Chico bestia ¬¬!**

O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o* MENTE DE RAE O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*

el ojiverde habia estado caminando por horas sin encontrar a nadie . llego a un lugar donde todo era rosado y rojo pacion . visualiso un arbol lleno de flores rosas que le dava sombra (N/A: de donde salio el sol? la verdad no lo se) a una roca en donde estava sentada raven pero esta traia una capa purpura y leia un "Libro verde " junto a otra raven con una capa rosa mejor conocida como **Alegria.**

el peliverde grito desde la lejania :

CB: Hola raven!

Alegria: Bestita! - hambas emprendieron el vuelo y se lansaros **SOBRE **si leyeron bien , Sobre chico bestia

CB: eehhhh no respiroooo! - las jovenes se levantaron

Alegria:Hola bestita ace mucho que no venias - le tomo la mano y lo saludo desenfrenadamente

Afecto: Hola mi nombre es ** Afecto **- dijo con una voz sensual y pasando su dedo por el pecho del chico ensalada

CB: H-hola ustedes saben como puedo salir de aqui? *_ mejor me largo rapido de aqui sino esta loca me a violar O-o'*_

Alegria: Ven a dar un paseo con nosotras!

CB: perdoname pero si no me voy luego raven me va a matar O-O"

Afecto: OH...vamos no seas malo - dijo asercandose letamente a su oreja - o ya no me quieres

Esa era la gota que revalso el vaso , el no se aguantaria a decir que no , aparte ase poco se avia dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella

CB: esta bien ¬¬ ..y emmmm ustedes leen porque son las personalidadaes feliceses asi que es raro ?

Alegria: no seas aburrido esto el un album

O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o* SUEÑOS DE RAE O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*

Rae: estubo chico bestia por aqui?

RaeCeleste: si , lo dirigi al portal hacia tu mente , era la unica salida - dijo cabisbaja

Rae: no te preocupes por mi , preocupate por chico bestia - dijo melesta!

RaeCeleste : antes de que te vallas ve a ver el sueño

Rae: que ? el idiota se metio a la puerta purpura *_jajajajajajaja* ?_

RaeCeleste: solo mira el sueño

Sueño: en el interior de las sala/cosina de la torre , CB y raven estabn en el sillon combersando , en eso chico bestia dijo un chiste lo que saco una piqueña carcajada a raven , de apoco se empesaron a asercar y se besaron tiernamente .

Raven se sonrrojo al instante y mostro una sonrisa inconciente - _¡CHICO BESTIA ESTA ENAMORADO DE MIIII ! :)_

ReaCeleste : emmm ... raven creo que sera mejor que vaya a buscar a chico bestia

Rae: que?... ah si claro

RaeCeleste : y antes de que te vayas el intruso de chico bestia se metio a la puerta verde

Rea : la sonrisa desaparesio al instande que escucho eso- LO VOY A MATAR!

se fue mientas maldecia pero si pongo que estaba diciendo me van da demandar xD

O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o* MENTE DE RAE O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*

CB: un album?

Alegria: si ,lo encotamos en una bodega que decia por todas parte que no entrara pero entramos igual

CB: O-O''

Afecto : encontamos fotos muy lindas aqui -dijo mientas le mostra una foto donde salia el y raven durmiendo abrasados en el sillon

O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o* FLASH BACK O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*

Estaba raven leyendo tranquilamente su novela de 61235765476 paginas coando derrepente entro el molesto de CB y aunque ustedes no lo crean ,no encendo la T.V

CB: hola rae!

Rae: mi nombre tiene dos silavas , tanto te cuesta recordarlas?

CB: _aguafiestas _pero ami me gustan los diminutovos com CY , BEE , STAR , Y RAE

Rae: pero mi nombre no es taaaaaaaaaaan largo

CB: de todas formas te llamare rae!

Rea: entonses no te hablo - dijo mientras mirava hacia otro lado y se crusaba de brazos

CB: rae?

Rae: ...- no contestaba

CB: rae?

Rae: ...

el chico bestia se transformo en un gatito

CB: miau?

Rae: ...

el joven se subio al regaso de ella

Rae: bajate chico bestia ! - trato de bajarlo con su mano pero el gatito refregaba su cabeza sobre esta lo que probocaba que ronroneara , raven despues de un rato se dio por vensida y empeso a acaricia al gatito que ronroneaba tiernamente , pasaron unos minuto y raven empezo a sentir sueño asi que dejo al gatito a un lado y se acomodo para dormir , el gatito se acomodo en un huequito entre raven y el sillon .

pasaron horas y la puerta se abrio , era cy, quien trato de no hacer el menor ruido posible para no interumpir el sueño de raven y CB quienes dormian abrazados y con unas sonrisas en sus rostros ( obiamente saco fotos para su block RAExCB (N/A gracias cy! CY: No hay de que!:D))

O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o* FIN DEL FLASH BACK O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*

CB: si es una muy linda esena y ahora como rayos salgo?

Afecto: es aqui pero tendras que pasar una prueba

CB: y cual seria

afecto le susurro en el oido a alegria - Tu ve y hshshshhshshsh y yo hshshshhshsshsh O.k?

Alegria: esperanos aqui - dijo mientras ambas emprendian el vuelo

**DIEZ LARGOS MINUTOS DESPUES**

Alegria: ya estamos aqui!

CB: Que bueno ya me estaba quedando dormido ... y cual es la prueba?

Alegria: ESTA! _ grito mientas apuntaba ah afecto quien traya los labios pintados de un rojo suave

CB : _no querra que la bese ¿o si? _

Alegria: todos sabemos que eres idiota pero no ciego - dijo burlandose y apuntando denuevo a afecto que de quien sabe donde saco un puesto de " BESOS GRATIS"

CB: Tu .nonoon raven ,nonono ustedes a que mas da - estaba un poco (N/A: demaciado) nervioso- son muy hermosas (N/A: daaaah son iguales) pero si la raven real se entera me mataO_O"

Alegria: no creo que sea asi porque si lo fuera ya te abria matado

CB: buen punto, pero de todas formas no lo are

Afecto: esta bien , pero despues no vengas rogando

CB: y ahora me puedo ir?

Alegria: no hasta que cumplas la prueva

CB: _raven va a matarme o mandarme a otra dimencion pero almenos la abre besado - _ bien ¬¬ _*:D*_

Afecto puso sus manos sobre el rostro de CB y lo beso pero derrepenteee...

- VOY A MATARTEEEE! (n/a: sip era la raven real Cx)

El chico bestia cayo de espaldas desmayado con sangre en la nariz (N/A: deprabado ¬¬) se habia vuelto mas idiota de lo normal , estaba tireado en el piso babiando y con una gigantesca sonrisa.

Rae: Como rayos se te ocurrio hacer eso

Afecto: dime que no querias - sonrisa picarona ( a lo cY)

rae: O/O se sonrojo

Alegria: Rae gracias por el album - grito a lo lejos

Rae: tratemos de despertarlo

Afecto : Si, mejor - se hacercaron al joven que aun babiaba

Rae: CHICO BESTIAAA! - MIENTRAS LO SAMARRIABA

cb: sooassoaos TE saosoas AMO asoasaso RAEoasosaoas

Rae : WTf?- que rayos le isiste?

Afecto: ya estaba asi

Rae: mejor me voy a la torre- el ojiverde se agarro del pie de rae

CB: no te vayas - dijo "casi" llorando

Rae: parate idiota y vamonos - dijo obiamente enojada

CB: si **Ravencita 3 - ** babaaa

Rae: _voy a matarlo algun dia (_N/A: no seas mentirosa)

O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*EN LA TORRE O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*

ya habian llegado starfire y robin que estaban los dos , solos, "combersando"... mentira! se besaban y abrazaban de tal manera que si los dejavas **2** minutos mas pasaba algo feo (N/A: ustedes entienden) , en eso se abrio la puerta , los jovenes se detuvieron ensegida completamente sonrojados , era Raven con un gatito verde que la persegia y se acariciaba contra su pie , raven trataba de alejarlo pero era inutil .

Star: hola amiga Raven! Ese es el amigo bestita ?

Rae: sii ¬¬

Rob: y porque es un gato baboso?

Rae: Larga historia

Rob y Star: ?

Rae: y que hacian ustedes?  
>Rob: nosotros? nada , nada de nada - sonrisa nerviosa<p>

Star: Solo **Platicabamos**

Rae: _esa ni chico bestia se la cree ¬¬ _ ya los dejo "**PLATICAR**" - se fue a su cuarto mientras peleaba con el gato verde para que la dejara en paz

Rae: Ya dejame en paz!

CB: rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Rae: hasta aqui llegas tu! - dijo mientras le mostraba la puerta

CB: bamos no seas mala dejame entra

Rae: no te fue suficiente con ver mis sueños , entrar a mi mente 2 veces y que AFECTO TE BESARA! - lo ustimo lo dijo gritando a los cuatro vientos que llegaron a oidos de un adolecente mitad metal

Cy: Que quien iso que?

Rae y CB : Nadaa!

CY: espera afecto no es la personalidad purpura de raven

Rae: Sii ¬¬ *Bufo*

Cy: y beso a cb?

CB: siii - Baaaba

CY : _cb ubiera preferido a la real xd - _mejor los dejo solos - le giño el ojo a cb y se metio a su habitacon

CB: vamos dejame entrar

Rae: mmmm... Con una condicion

CB: cual?

Rae: si eres un gatito

CB: a su orden! - el joven se combirtio en un gatito y salto a los brazos de rae quien por reflejo lo atrapo y entraron a la habitacion.


	4. Camaras

al dia siguiente , todos dormian en la torre , menos un adolescente mitad-metal que revisaba como maniático los vídeos de seguridad , porque la noche anterior ,se levanto por un bocadillo nocturno , y se tropezó con las mayas de robin y una polera de star , ellos llevaban bastante tiempo siendo novios , pero nunca había pasado algo fuera de lo normal con decirse cosas como : Robincito , Starcita , Ositobito y cosas por el estilo

Cyborg , como cualquier psicópata , se puso a revisaba los vídeos , paso por la habitación de chico bestia pero en no se encontraba hay Cy: _debe estar en el baño - _no le tomo importancia

paso por la habitación de robin , y el dormía abrazando un osito de peluche Cy: _afeminado xD _

también paso por la habitación de Starfire y ella dormía , junto con Silki Cy: _pobres , deben estar muy cansados _

y también , pero no menos importante , la habitación de raven , lo que vio fue impactante y tenia los ojos como platos O_O, raven y chico bestia dormían plácidamente , abrazados , sobre la cama y con una inusual sonrisa en sus rostros

se levanto y corrió a la habitación de robin para despertarlo

CY: robin! ven no vas a creer lo que acaba de pasar

Rob: que rayos quieres - dijo algo adormilado

Cy: ven , te cuento en el camino

después de una corta explicación , llegaron a la habitación de raven , abrieron bruscamente la puerta y como la puerta de raven párese de papel , porque se cae siempre , se cayo despertando a los bellos durmientes . raven al ver al adolencente verde al lado de ella lo empujo y cayo como peso muerto al piso .

CB: aauuch .. que rayos...aaah ¿que hacen ustedes aquí?

CY: lo mismo me pregunto yo , bestita

CB: jijiji larga historia ... em bueno no tan larga

O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o* FLASH BACK CONTADO POR BESTITA O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*

Después de que raven me dejara entrar , ella se dispuso a leer un libro (N/A:eso era obvio) y yo era un gatito y me acomode al lado de ella , la estaba venciendo el sueño y a mi también , raven dejo su libro a un lado y se acostó a dormir , espere a que se durmiera y me transforme para irme a mi cuarto pero quede atrapado entre sus brazos y pensé (CB: si , si pienso) no me aria mal dormir un poco y menos si estoy con raven ( baba y un zape de raven ) así que me quede dormido y luego aparecieron ustedes y me preguntaron que que hago aquí y yo les dije que después de que raven me dejar entrar a su cuarto ...

CY y Rob : ya entendimos

Rae: y como supieron que estamos así ?

CY: emm bueno eh yo mejor me voy - agarro a robin y cb y se los llevo afuera de la habitación , hay se separaron y se fueron cada uno a su cuarto , chico bestia tenia las orejas caídas y la cara larga , llego a su cuarto y se lanzo a su cama deprimido

raven se puso en posición de meditación y se metió a la mente de chico bestia

_Rae: donde estas ?_

_CB: en mi __habitación_

_Rae: no seas mas idiota de lo normal y ven __acá_

_cb: siiiii! -_ corrió mas rápido que kid flash con ganas de ir al baño

rae: eres un cuentero

CB: o preferías la verdad ?

Rae: mejor mantengamos lo en secreto , no quiero que cyborg nos persiga como psicópata

CB: yo tampoco ... y ... te puedo decir rae?

Rae: no porque seas MI NOVIO (N/A: ni yo me lo esperaba ) tienes el derecho de acortar mi nombre

CB: entonces ... te matare a besos ! - se abalanzo sobre raven y paso algo que nadie esperaba ... raven se estaba riendo !

Rae: ya jajaj para jajaj esta bien jajaja

CB: siii - se arrodillo en la cama y levanto los brazos victorioso

rae: venganza !

CB: que? jajajaja - raven le empezó a hacer cosquillas , se veían verdaderamente felices

mientras tanto en la habitación de cy , el miraba la feliz escena

CY: no me lo van a poder ocultar ... (N/A: que maniático)

**gracias por todos sus comentarios , y muchas gracias a RACHELGRAF , besos **

**después**** de este fic viene lo que en verdad paso en la habitación de raven y después los planes de cy para descubrirlos ... besos !**


	5. la Verdad

**Este capitulo se trata de lo que en verdad paso en la habitación de raven :**

**C**hico bestia era un gatito , estaba recostado en la alfombra de la habitación de raven , ella fue a su librero pero tropezó con el gatito , este se transformo rápidamente en humano , interponiéndose entre raven y el piso , raven quedo sobre CB , sus rostros estaban a milímetros uno del otro , raven estaba sonrojada y se notaba porque había dejado su capa en el perchero , se derretían cosas y explotaban los libros , chico bestia también estaba sonrojado - _no puedo perder una oportunidad así - _pensaba el adolescente

el ojiverde se acerco a los labios de la hechicera y la beso dulcemente , raven no podía creer lo que el idiota acababa de hacer , pero no estaba molesta , se sentía como si lo hubiera deseado , desde hace mucho , se decidió a corresponder aquel beso rodeando el cuello de CB ( recordemos que aun estaban en el piso ) después de que cb se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer , empezó a hablar nervioso.

CB: raven yo solo ,eeem es que ...- raven le tapo la boca

rae: cállate- dijo ¿sonriendo? si estaba sonriendo

cb : raven?

rae: si?

CB: ase un tiempo que quería acerté una pregunta

rae: cual?

cb: S-si Q-quieres ser ...- fue interrumpido

rae: Tu novia?

Cb: si , ¿quieres?

Rae: si..- la joven lo beso , fue un impulso atrevido para ella , pero ahora eran novios

los jóvenes se levantaron del piso , raven saco su libro , y se recostó en su cama a leer , cb se transformo en un gatito y se acostó en el regazo de la joven y se durmió

despertaron en la mañana abrasados y por el estruendo de la puerta , cuando entraron Cyborg y Robin

Chico bestia le explico lo que supuestamente abia pasado y se lo creyeron (menos Cy)

raven y cb se divertían y cyborg los vigilaba como maniático

**ahora viene los planes de Cyborg , adios sigan leyendo !**


	6. Los Planes de Cyborg

Era un dia "normal" , si se le puede decir normal a un joven mitad metal , a una hechizera y un chico verde con orejas puntiagudas , solos en un edificio en forma de T .

Starfire y Robin habian salido en una cita , no le dijeron a nidie donde hiban ( N/A: esto me suena a motel XD)

Era la oportunidad perfecta de cY , para atrapar a chico bestia y raven besandose , pero ¿como? , ellos avian sido muy cautelosos para que no los descubrieran ; cyborg escribio su plan .

_**Paso Nº uno : **_** dejar a raven y Bestita solos en el living ( sala de estar , como quieran llamarle ):**

CB y Cy estaban jugando videojuegos , cy dejo ganar a bestita , el empeso a hacer su baile de la victoria y cybor se fue a la fuga . cuando CB termino , miro a raven que estaba en el piso leyendo y ella le iso una seña con la cabesa que no sabia nada .

**_Paso_**_** Nº dos: **_ **Ocasionar un corte de luz , para dejar a CB sin videojuegos y esconder todas sus historietas **

Cyborg , bestido como ladron , caminaba de puntillas ( no se como es eso pasible ) , se escabollo en la habitacion de cb , si a eso se le puede llamar habitacion, reviso por todos los montones de basura y ropa susia , bajo la cama y bajo su almuada , hay encontro una foto enmarcada de raven y cb , el le besaba la mejilla y ella tenia una minima sonrisa , decido dejarla hay

cuando encontro lo que buscaba , lo escondio en su habitacion y se dirigio a la habitacion de robin y saco de entre sus cosas un control , con un gran boton rojo que al reberso decia _usar solo en caso de emorgencia o que a chico bestia se le este quemando el cerebro (si es que tiene uno ) con la TV , _cyborg preciono el _boton rojo _, se escucho un gran estruendo probeniente del living . - NOOOOOOOOOOOO...

_**Paso Nº 3 : **_**Ocultar los libros de raven y el que este leyendo **

ocultar los libros de raven fue facil , solo puso un campo de fuersa , resientemente confececionado , y solamente el lo podia quitar , pero ahora benia el trabaso dificil ... ROBAR EL LIBRO DE RAVEN !

Cy uso su brazo robot , y dejo un paque de frituras de queso de leche de soja , a la vista de del chico ensaladas y tofu , las tomo con una enorme sonrisa , y se acosto en el sofa , abrio el paquete y empezo a comer

Rae: te bas a atragantar

CB: no seas aguafi ..cuaj,cuaj! (tociendo )

Rae: te lo dije

cB: me podri...cuaj!...as ayu...cuaj!... dar!

Rae: mmmmm ¬¬ - dejo su libro en el piso y se dirigio a la cocina por un baso de agua , el brazo robotico de cy agarro el libro y se lo llebo a su psicopata dueño

_**Paso Nº 4 :**_** adelantando la navidad**

Cyborg , un dia que se quedo solo en casa , le construllo unos caminitos a Silki para que se no se metiera a las habitaciones de los demas , tenia puertas oculta, como una que estaba en el techo y en ese momento justo debajo de raven y Cb .

cyborg hablo con silki y le dijo que si ponia este muergado sobre ellos , le regalaria unas de sus piernas

Silki accedio , tomo el muerdago con su boca y se coloco sobre Raven que aun ayudaba a CB a respirar , porque el idiota se volvio a atrgantar

_**Paso Nº 5: **_**Amenazas**

Cy tenia su camara de video preparada , entro sigilosamente , ellos se besaban por el muerdago sobre sus cabesas , encendio la camara , espero unos minutos y ...

CY: ¡LOS PIYE PIYINES!

Rae y cb: ¡AAAAH!

Rae: Te dije que estaba planiando algo

CB: como rayos supiste , Cyborg!

Cy: Daah! Camaras de seguridad

CB: porfavor amigo , no le digas a nadie ..menos a robin

CY: porque?

CB: porque sino ba enpesar con su maldita charla : (cambio la voz a la de robin algo divertida) "tienen que consentrarse en la batalla , no es su novio , no se distraiga y bla bla bla ... soy un aguafiestas bla bla bla y un afeminado blabla bla

CY: estabien bestita , pero si tu me ases un favor

CB : cual ?

Cyborg le esplico su flas a raven y bestita y ellos tubieron "abligatoriameste" que acceder

O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o* 15 MINUTOS DESPUES O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O

cb: Hola , como estas flash?- bestita y raven abian llamado a la torre este.

Flash: bien mmm que susede?

CB: esta abeja por hay?

FlaSH: ensegida ensalada!

bee: hola raven , hola bestita que pasa?  
>CB: mira queremos saber si emm...<p>

Rae: quieren venir tu , jinx y flash mañana que no va a estar robin

bee: porsupuesto y ... llebare frituras de queso de leche de soja !

CB: Nooo!

Bee: ?

Rae: esque hoy el idiota se atraganto 9 veces con frituras

Bee: oooh .. entiendo y debo abisarles a los tortolitos , adios!

Rae y cb: adios!

O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o* Dia Sin Robin alias Mama robin O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o

en la torre T se encontaban Raven, Chico bestia , cyborg , bee , jinx y kid flash, estaban charlando como cualquier grupo de adolesentes normales .

Flash: ensalada! ven nesenito hablar contigo. - dijo casi susurando

CB: que flashito?

se dirigieron al pasillo , fuera de la habitación de Chico bestia

CB: que?

Flash: estas saliendo con raven?

CB: que! yo emm bueno emm ¡rayos! si¬¬

Flash : lo sabia

cb: por favor no le digas a robin

Flash: no le dire nada si tu no dices nada a robin que estoy saliendo con jinx

Cb: en cerio?

Flash: si , ahora vamos antes que se den cuenta que no estamos

cb: mejor llamemos a jinx y a raven para dejar a cy y abeja solos - mobiendo las sejas como solo es sabe hacerlo

Flash : yo las traigo- corrió a la sala de estar , tomo a raven y jinx y se las llevo dejando a cybrog y abeja solos

cb: ven vamos a la aso tea flashito - se transformo en un leopardo y comenzó a correr

O*o*O*o*O*o* Aso tea O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O

jinx: porque rayos nos trajeron aquí?

Cb: vamos al cine

flash: nosotros invitamos

rae: por mi esta bien

jinx: esta bien

cb: vamos - tomo la mano de raven

flash : si - tomo la mano de jinx

O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o* Torre T ( living) O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o

bee: donde fueron?

cy: no lo se

bee: vamos por ellos?

cy: no déjalos , probablemente estén en una cita doble

bee: raven es novia de ... bestita?

cy: si, pero no le digas a robin

bee: lo mismo me dijo flash

bee: shispita , te traje algo

Cy: que ?

bee: cierra los ojos

Cy: listo

bee se acerco y beso a cyborg

O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o* Cine O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o

jinx y raven estaban en el baño platicando mientras chico bestia y flash compraban las entradas

jinx: tu sabias de esto?

rae: si, cybrog nos pidió que invitáramos ah abeja y que nosotros saliéramos a cualquier parte

Jinx: y ustedes accedieron , ¿porque?

rae: *suspiro* por que sino el le diría a robin lo mio con CB

jinx: estas saliendo con el?

rae: si y tu con flash?

jinx: si

rae y jinx : son unos idiotas

jinx: y como paso?

rae: ese , fue un día de locos

raven le contó todo lo que había pasado : lo de sus sueños , lo de afecto y alegría , y el incidente en su cuarto

rae: y como terminaste saliendo con flash?

jinx: fue el día que decidí abandonar la colmena, yo ya lo conocía , el me estaba esperando en una plaza , el me recibió en la torre este y me uní a los titanes , al principio no me recibieron muy bien pero se fueron acostumbrando a mi presencia , hasta jugaba a los videojuegos con mas y menos , flash me pidió un día si quería salir con el y yo accedí , me llevo a Francia y hay me pidió que fuéramos novios.

rae: no puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero...Que romántico

jinx: lo crees enserio

rae: por supuesto

jinx : gracias - abrazo a raven y ella también

jinx: amigas?

rae: amigas!

jinx: que esto quede entre nosotras

rae: si, ahora vamos , apuesto cualquier cosa que vamos a ver una película de comedia

jinx: probablemente

**gracias por leer , esta ves lo hice mas largo y algo meloso xD dejen rewiens! perdon for las faltas de ortografia pero no tengo muchas ganas de corregir **


	7. El Día de Raven

raven y jinx ya eran amigas y pasaban bastante tiempo saliendo juntas a cualquier parte pero hoy raven estaba en casa en la aso tea meditando , no había nada que hacer desde que vencieron a la hermandad del mal , sin contar por el doctor lamparita que cada vez que veía a raven se ponía en posición fetal , chico bestia y kid flash también eran buenos amigos conversaban constantemente o salían a comprar regalos , cyborg y bee ya eran novios gracias a raven y chico bestia , robin y Star aun son novios y no han tenido ni un problema , bueno y notificamos lo que últimamente a pasado , vamos a empezar:

El equipo Había acordado Regalarle un día a Raven ; Cy , Flash y CB estarían en la Torre Este Con aqualand , Spidy , Mas y menos ; abeja , Jinx y Star irían al Centro comercia y Robin a otra junta con la liga de la justicia , Osea seria el día de paz de raven

Pero... por primera vez en su vida no tenia nada que hacer , Seria una gran oportunidad para vengarse de su novio .

Entro flotando a la "habitación" de Cb , reviso el único lugar limpio y decente que encontró , un pequeño velador , lo abrió y dentro había un cuadernito de cuero que en la tapa decía " _**Grafield Mark Logan **_" empezó a leer , la letra era como la de un docto.

_Hoy 07/08/88 Nacio garfield , es pequeño y tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes (fechas inventadas)_

Siguió leyendo , todo decía cosas parecidas asta los 6 años , había la foto de un pequeño niño rubio , de piel blanca y unos intensos ojos verdes .

_**6 años **__: hoy garfield fue mordido por uno de los monos que estamos investigando , mi esposo iso todo para salvarlo y lo logro , no por completo pero amenos esta vivo ; su piel quedo Verde , le salieron colmillos y sus orejas son puntiagudas._

_**7 años: **__ hoy grafield me salvo de que una mamba negra me mordiera , me di cuenta que el veneno del mono tubo otros efectos , puede transformarse el animales._

había una foto de un perrito verde

_**8 años: **_Aquí la letra cambio a la de un niño pequeño manuscrita:

_hoy a sido el peor día de mi vida , soy un verdadero cobarde , mis padres murieron el un feo accidente y yo no ise nada para salvarlos , ahora me va ah adoptar un amigo de mi padre y seguiré viviendo en __África_

_**10 años: **__ Dos personas que no conozco , me sacaron de mi casa y me llevaron a estados unidos , me obligan a robar cosas para ellos y lo peor , me tratan de dar carne _

_**11 años: **__ estas personas han discutido mucho , hoy estaban paliando . ambos quedaron inconscientes y aproveche para escapar , me encontré con una mujer que se asía llamar elasti-girl y un hombre llamado mento , hemos salvado a mucha gente y lo mas importante Recupere mi sonrisa y no la volveré a perder , porque cuando me deprimo recuerdo a mis padres._

_**15 años: **_la letra era imprenta :

_la patrulla se sacrifico para salvar una isla y sus habitantes , a mi me obligaron a escapar , trate de re usarme pero no pude y me sacaron a la fuerza._

_**15 años: **__llegue a jump city , aquí conocí al señor robin , a la señorita raven , a cyborg y a la alienijena Starfire ; hicimos un equipo , la señorita raven me salvo de esos hombres-ranas _( N/A: los que vieron el capitulo "GO" entienden porque trato de viejo a robin )

_**15 años: **__( combinación de nevermore y Maltior) : Hoy tuve una pelea con raven , me sentí mal por a verle dicho rara . conocí a sus personalidades , la rosa era muy divertida , raven me abrazo y me sentí .. nose ... ¡Feliz! , no la conozco hace mucho pero es muy hermosa._

_**18 años: **_( mas o menos 3 días antes de el incidente en la habitación de raven) : _ es un hecho , estoy enamorado de la chica mas fría y hermosa del mundo , no se párese en nada a mi ... no tendré ninguna oportunidad con raven T-T_

_**18 años: **__hoy a sido el día mas feliz de mi vida , nunca pensé que pasaría pero ... SOY NOVIO DE RAVEN , soy tan feliz!_

_**18 años: **__hoy Cy nos descubrió y le pedí que lo mantuviera en secreto mas que nada de mama Robin , porque si no va ha empezar con su maldita charla ; Cy nos pidió que invitáramos a Abeja y nosotros aparte invitamos a jinx y flash , fuimos al cine y solo por ellas vimos una película romántica._

_**18 años : **__hoy vamos salir con Cyborg y Flash para dejarle un día de paz a raven . aproveche el tiempo en que ellos charlaban para hacerle una broma a mama robin ._

_P.D: raven Se perfectamente que ibas a meterte a mi habitación , nose si a limpiar o vengarte pero que mas da:_

_"Te amo y nunca te dejare , eres la mejor persona del mundo aunque seas algo seria , yo descubrí lo divertida y risueña que puedes llegar a ser , sin contar lo hermosa que eres con esos belicismos ojos violetas por eso y mas Te amo"_

Raven se sonrojo y decidió hacer algo nada que ver con la raven normal .

tomo su ipod y lo conecto a la computadora central , la música sonaba el toda la torre , raven escucha Rock , con una sonrisa , tomo un cuaderno y se puso a dibujar ( N/A: el dibujo es mi foto de perfil :P) al reverso escribió una carta que decía así :

" _Garfield te amo , eres la mejor persona que conozco y me sorprende que aun sonrías después de todo lo que te a pasado ; eres lindo y tierno , aveces eres molesto pero aprendí a aguantarte , Te amo y yo tampoco te dejare"_

Dejo la carta entremedio del libro de Chico bestia , se acostó en el sillón y hay se durmió, cuando llegaron los demás , vieron a raven que dormía con una pequeña sonrisa y con la música encendida , Robin y Star llevaron a raven a su habitación lo que no fue buena idea , robin vio sobre una mesa al lado de la cama una foto enmarcada de raven y Cb ( la misma foto que tenia chico bestia bajo su almohada) robin supo enseguida lo que pasaba.

mientras tanto en la habitación de Cb , el leía la carta de raven , estaba feliz hasta que alguien toco su puerta , el antes de abrir escondió la carta en le velador , y abrió la puerta , era robin.

rob : Que significa esto? - dijo mostrando le la foto que encontró en la habitación de raven

Cb: de donde sacaste eso? - dijo con algo de indignación

rob: lo encontré en la habitación de raven

cb: que rayos hacías hay ?

rob: dejando a tu noviecita en su habitación

cb: mira quien habla señor " salgo todo el día con mi novia"

rob: al menos yo me preocupo por el equipo

cb: y crees que yo no ?

rob: no ,no creo eso , pero no quiero que te olvides de tu responsabilidades

cb: no se me han olvidado, pero párese que a ti si

rob: a mi no se me han olvidado que Slade puede volver

cb: ya entonces para que peleas por causas perdida y por favor no metas a Slade ya cansas

rob : no puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero tienes razón , lo que me molesta es que no me hayan dicho

cb: si te decíamos ibas a empezar con la misma charla de ase dos semanas , ''tienen que concentrarse en la batalla , no es su novio , no se distraiga y bla bla bla''

rob: no sueno así , ¿o si?

cb: sip, si suenas así

rob: ya , digamos que esto no paso

cb: bien

Robin se fue a su habitación , abrió la puerta y Splash! , le cayo un balde de agua fría arruinándole el peinado y dejándolo empapado

Rob: ¡CHICO BESTIAAAAAAAAA!

cb: jajajajajajajajajajaja , Recuerda robin ... esto no paso xD

**gracias por leer creo que este capitulo llego a ser latero xD no tengo muchas ideas para el próximo acepto sugerencias :D**


End file.
